The present invention relates to an anti-dazzle screen particularly intended for the separation of road traffic lanes to prevent the lights of vehicles running in one direction from dazzling or tiring the drivers of vehicles coming in the opposition direction.
Various types of anti-dazzle screens are in existence. Generally, these screens are fixed on the central separation barrier and are made up of upright panels, slanted for separating the traffic lanes in opaque manner for drivers looking ahead of them, while constituting a transparent barrier when the observer looks in a transversal direction.
These known anti dazzle screens have a certain number of drawbacks associated with their discontinuous structure, with the need to fix the elements separately on the central barrier, or to make up comb-shaped arrangements on which the panels are fixed, and the arrangements themselves are positioned between the two lanes.
The complexity of the construction of these arrangements is reflected in a corresponding high cost.
The present invention has for its object to obviate the drawbacks of the known arrangements, and it is intended to provide an anti-dazzle screen simple and inexpensive to make, of small overall size before erection and which, once erected, supplies an efficient anti-dazzle screen.